Ten Years at Freddy's
by RuetheFox
Summary: Juugo at the age of 4 and his father were engineers at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, responsible for checking the Animatronics for mistakes. They are aware of the Animatronics' nature at night but can't help it. But one day, the unexpected happens. One clue: It's Been So Long.
1. Tha Assault

**It has been awhile, but i'm back. I had the idea at ****school and decided to start it as soon as possible. I was inspired on the song of The Living Tumbstone called It's been so long. Mosa is my made up character. He is the father of Juugo. He looks almost exactly like him but he is taller than the Juugo in shippudden, he has shades of blue on his hair (the rest is orange and he has the same hairstyle), and his eyes are blue. I will try to update it as soon as pos****sible. If you want to make a drawing, vídeo, or Whatever, feel free to do it as long as you Credit me (like put a link of the story or say who did it, that stuff). Hope you enjoy. Naruto or Five nights at Freddy's don't belong to me, because if they did, there would be no such thing as the toy Animatronics, Foxy would appear more often, and on Naruto, Mosa would be involved somehow**

* * *

It was a dark night. No moon and little stars. I was just finishing my job for the day. Me and my son. Well, I guess you are still little informed.

My name is Mosa and I'm twenty five, or at least was in that day. My son is still four or at least he was in that day. His name is Juugo. We were not really what you call rich. We lived in a very poor neighborhood. Since my wife was long gone, there is no one to look after Juugo and I had no money get him in school. Due to that, he worked with me.

We were the engineers of a pizzeria called _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place_. We do check-up on the animatronic characters. You know, the animatronic characters here get weird sometimes and we come to check on their system every night. Unfortunately, there is an error in them we can't fix. At night they have a roaming mode and if they see a human, they will think it's an endoskeleton without a costume and stuff them into a spare Freddy Fazbear suit, but it will kill them in the process. Due to that, we need to check all animatronics in one hour.

Well, I guess you know well by now about us. So I'll begin in that desperate night.

Our job was just done. We checked all animatronics and we were preparing to leave. Everything was in perfect order. We got out of the pizzeria and on our way home. We were paid little, but still, we were not bothered much by that. But then, I realized something.

"Juugo," I began, "Did you get my tools?"

"Oh yeah!" he said, "I'm sorry, dad. I think they are in the show stage still. But maybe, if we come back tomorrow after 6am, we can fetch them before the kids come."

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea. What if the manager comes and sees the tools and sues us for putting children in danger?"

"Your right actually, dad. I'll go and get them."

Juugo began walking back to the pizzaria. I at first was happy to see my boy was wanting to help, but then the idea of the night watch shooting him for believing he was a robber came to my head. I ran to him, a few seconds before he reached the front door.

"Son," I said, "Wait here and I will get them."

"But dad," he began, "I am a little faster than you in running."

"This is not about being fast Juugo. I know the security guard and he will have time to recognize me if something happens. But I doubt he ever saw you. Just stay here and don't move until I'm back, unless something goes wrong. Then feel free to go ask for help."

"Okay dad."

I turned to the door and unlocked it. The door is only opened from the outside at night if you have the key. From the inside, it opened fine anytime. I walked in toward the stage. But I dunno what I was thinking in leaving my child behind.

I made it to the front stage silently. I saw my tools and began to put them in the case. I looked up for trouble now and then. I watched for Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken very often. Freddy was having problems and we had to put him on the backstage to deal with it due to being so serious. We so far only removed his costume and had to remove the inside wires. It would be a while until that bad boy would sing again. Foxy was not nearby, so he would not be a problem.

I finished packing my stuff. I walked backwards towards the door until the stage was out of sight. I saw Juugo. He was just looking at the sky like if a rocket took off just then. He looked at me and showed delight to see me coming. But suddenly, his face took a expression of fear and horror. He was frozen in place. I wandered what he saw that scared him. The answer was given in shape of arms grabbing me by the shoulders.

Panic was all over me. I turned and saw Bonnie. He was lowering me to the ground. I tried to stay up, but he was too strong. Instead, I tried to move away, until he grabbed my arm. I still kept on trying. I looked at where Juugo was. He was fighting to open the door as if his life depended on it. But there was no use. If a full grown man could not open one of these, the same rule applied to a four year old kid regardless of the gender.

He began banging on the doors with fury. I did not know if I was happy or sad. It delighted me my son was trying to save me and he was fighting with whatever he could to do so. But it got me upset seeing him tearing more than a newborn right after birth. Unlike most of those kids, he actually shed tears and made no sound other than the low gasping and moaning. Before he could go on, I realized something.

"Juugo!" I called, "Don't break the doors! If you really want to help me, go get the cops! If you come here, they will get you too! You can't help me by breaking in here! I am an adult and I can barely stand him! What about you?"

"No, dad!" he squealed, "I'm not leaving you behind with this monster! If you die, I will too! You are all the family I have left! If I need to leave to help you, please let me in so I can help you or die too! If I go get the cops, I could return too late! If you are to die first, I don't want you to do so alone! If I lose you not only I will be all alone but I will get depressed and activate my curse seal!"

The curse seal was from our clan. It remained deactivated until we went through a terrible loss, like the Uchiha's Sharingan.

"Son," I said, "Leave while you can. You are brave and you must stay like that, despite what happens. Just leave and if you want to, call the cops to help me."

"Daddy," he whined, "You just don't get it! I can't leave you!"

"It's for your own good, Juugo! I always loved you and always will! That is why I want you to get away so you can survive! Don't you worry child! Heaven's got a plan for you!"

"But daddy… I-"

Before he could finish, a shadow came from behind. Juugo only had time to turn before some spirals began to come out of the shadow's head and sucked him in. He was completely out of sight in an instant. I saw the shadow's face and recognized him. I saw that "face" before. before I could call out to him, a hit on the back of my head made my consciousness vanish like my little son.


	2. The Anger

I opened my eyes slowly. I heard cheering from little children. As I did, I noticed I was somehow moving. I did not want to move. I just moved. When my vision became clear, I spotted small children cheering in front of me. I felt my mouth was moving, but I was not controlling it. I was apparently singing. I listened to it. It was a very silly kid song. I wanted to stop, but I just couldn't. I then noticed it. Freddy's nose was right in front of me. Then I turned to the right and spotted Bonnie and Chica in the left. I then realized I had become Freddy himself.  
I did not know how it happened or why I was moving on my own. The suit should have killed me. But I was not worried about that at the time. I just could think about my son out there. All alone. Taken by that monster that two years ago had been the man behind a hug slaughter in the hidden leaf. I did not want to think about it. That monster was a murderer and my son was taken by him. A man that did not hesitate to send a fox in the Hidden Leaf and kill thousands of innocents. I did not want to imagine what he would do to my son.  
I could not help it but be mad at Bonnie. If only he did not capture me, neither of us would be in this now. That tormenting music went on until late at night. We stood still. I suddenly felt glad. I was sure the new engineer would show up, find, and release me. Until I heard two men nearby.  
"So boss," said one I recognized as the caretaker, "should we put it on the newspaper we need a new engineer?"  
"Sorry, Harry," said Scott, our boss, "we can't risk anymore lives. If another Freddy suit went missing along with Mosa and his four year old, I believe we should not risk anyone else being lost. They could have been all alone, but that four year old did not deserve such fate, at least not so young. Even if he was not caught, he will have to be without his father. The security already confirmed they saw Mosa being dragged to the backstage. We can't have anymore engineers unless the animatronics become aggressive towards children."  
"Okay, boss, but we should go now."  
"Right."  
They both left moments later. A little later, Bonnie left the stage. He looked at me with a look of "i got you" and left. I wanted so badly to chase after him and tear him to bits. But instead, I looked at the camera. It's movements showed the guard was looking at it. My rage towards Bonnie slowly faded and I turned to Chica. She looked at me and just stared for a while.  
"What are you looking at, Freddy?" she said after a while.  
"I'm not Freddy," I told her.  
"Liar. You are Freddy. Bonnie led you out of the backstage yesterday. The engineer took you there for some adjustments. According to Bonnie, he forgot to remove your endoskeleton."  
"I am the engineer, Chica. I repaired you every night."  
"No way. Bonnie would never betray the engineer that repaired him every night. Now if you excuse me, I have some missing children to look for! And I'd do the same if I were you."  
Chica left the stage and I remained there all alone. I knew the dead children were actually hidden inside of them. I checked the animatronics once and found them and even reported it to the police. The bodies were taken care of, but the odor stayed. And now, I was having to make apparent permanent contact with it. I did not want to leave the stage. I did not want to hurt the guard. However, my anger towards Bonnie rose now and then. I would calm myself down by looking into the camera. For some reason, it kept me even more calm when I saw the camera moving and knowing I had company. But I began to think about my son. The way he was desperate to help me or to get killed with me. He loved me and I loved him. We were all the family we had to each other. It was just too much. I just cried.


	3. The Fury

The days went on and on. It would not end. The children came and went. I loved children and the sound of their laughter, but I knew down below they were scared of Bonnie and Chica. Every kid was somehow scared of animatronics. Those things always gave me nightmares. And now I had these killing machines side to side on me 24/7. And Night, sometimes my chakra would go wild and I would get these evil impulses. My eyes would turn dark and I would go after the poor guard. When he looked at the camera, I calmed down and was able to stand still. If the guard never looked at me, i would get into the office and kill him. I never felt hungry or thirsty, but that was from an event long ago. I worked with orochimaru and he used me to test certain things. One of them was a formula to remove any need for food and water or using the bathroom. I never forgave him for that.

I lost track of time and victims. It felt like millions of years in that place. I never knew what happened to Juugo. I hoped he had not forgotten me. Whenever we killed someone, they would simply be hidden away by the company. I knew the company was hiding something, but not to the point they could risk someone's life. I had killed many, I was not willing to do it, but it just happened. The others believed the guards were costumes endoskeletons and kill them. I was impulsed. When the power went out, I would play my music box to keep myself from attacking. It kept me calm. But it was old and would glitch and I would lose control and kill.

Each night, I would remember when me and my son would come and fix the animatronics. I would sometimes hallucinate and see me and him standing in front of me. I would then begin to sob before my attack began.

I don't think I can take this much longer. Wherever I am at now, it smells terrible. Bonnie and Chica call me "Boss", "Freddy" and other things, but I don't know what they mean. They think i'm crazy.

I just a want this to end!

"Cap'n," calls an unfamiliar voice. I look up. Foxy the Pirate is standing in front of me. I heard he went into disrepair for some reason. He was totally destroyed with his endoskeleton showing, yet he looked new to me. I had not heard his voice or seen him for at least five years.

"Foxy," I said with my anger towards him, "leave me alone!"

"It's been a while, Cap'n," he kept on saying.

"What do you want, Foxy?"

"I just want to talk! We were best buddies until-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Foxy!"

"I just was gonna say-"

"I said, I don't wanna hear it!"

I through an object on my hand at him. It his him square on the nose. I was hating each time more the animatronics. They did something to me that triggered all this. I was each time angrier for them, even Foxy, my favorite one. I hated when they called me any of those things. I did not understand. I climbed dow the stage and walked towards the office. I came closer to the camera in each room I approached on to warn the guard. I finally reach the corner of the hall. The power then runs out. I feel myself walk go to the other side of the office. I start my music box. I see Mike. He's limp and still. He the begins to breath lightly. My music glitches and the lights go out completely. I begin to approach him. I jump at Mike and grab him. He however began to wrestle against me.

"Please! No Freddy!" he begged, "You were my hero! You were the best animatronic!"

Even he calls me Freddy! I get angrier and begin to wrestle harder. Mike seems to give in.

"You were the best!" he said, "All the kids love you! Why are you a monster now?"

I'm not a monster! i'm me! I-

It's 6am. I can't move. Mike pushes me away slowly and drags me back to the Show Stage. He does the same to everyone. He puts an object on the ground in my hand. Scott, who remained the boss, walked in and handed Mike a pink slip. I see his head lower and then a huge smile run across his face. I heard his attempts to not laugh. He walked out of the pizzeria like that. Soon the kids will walk in and the endless routine begins.

At night, the place finally closes. No night watch walked in tonight. Bonnie and Chica still left. I sat down on the stage. I hear footsteps and look up. Foxy is standing right in front of me. I expect him to be angry for throwing an object at him yesterday. But he's not. yet, my anger begins to rise again. I through the object on my hand once again. This time, Foxy catches it in the air. I then realize what it is. A Microphone.

"Cap'n," he says.

Suddenly, everything makes sense. I had become Freddy! that's why they called me those things, the guards used to say things like Mike during our wrestle and I had a microphone. I suddenly feel very stupid for only realizing now.

"Foxy," I say, "I'm sorry about the microphone. But I'm not Freddy. I'm Mosa."

Foxy sits beside me.

"I know your Mosa, lad," he says in a much serious and threatening tone.

* * *

**So I leave you all to this cliffhanger! I'm on winter vacation now, which means I will have more time to write my stories, think of new ideas, and improve old ones. I promise to update the Horse and The Jinchuuriki soon. i actually ran out of ideas but now I'm sure what to put on the next chapter. And for those who follow because of The Fox and the Wolf, don't panic! i'm not quitting on it! I just have it paused for personal reasons. I don't really make outlines or plans for my stories, just write what comes to my mind! Well, I'm also working on a new crossover for Naruto and FNaF. The first chapter is on deviant already if your ****interested. But that I'm not sure if it will be a sequel to this or a complete different AU. Well thanks again, bye!**


	4. The Talk

"You know?" I ask Foxy.

"Yes," he answers, "I know you were once the engineer, Mosa."

"For how long?"

"For ten full years, lad."

"How did you find out? Did you believe me?"

"Bonnie was the first to let me know. He was the one I did not believe at the time. He said he put you in with the endoskeleton into the suit. However, you were lucky this suit was the wireless suit."

"But if you did not believe him, how did you find out?"

"I sniffed the sweat coming from the suit and I saw you cry many times. We are machines, we can't touch water and much less produce it."

"So, why exactly do you want to talk to me? Do you want to kill me like the night guards?"

"I did not want to kill any night guards. It's that my scream distracts the guard and you get the guards from behind. But considering you are the engineer, I know you did not want to kill either."

"Yeah, I don't. I suppose you know what's behind that."

"Yeah, runs down the family."

In the mention of family, I lower my head thinking of Juugo.

"I dunno what I was thinking," I say, "In leaving Juugo behind that night."

"Your not the only parent thinking like that for sure!" says Foxy.

"What do you mean?"

"A long time ago, five kiddis went missing. Their parents showed up occasionally. Freddy, me and the others have been looking for them near the office at night, which is the direction they went to, but then there's the guard and only I can tell he's a human, not an endoskeleton."

"So their parents are also worried about them?"

"Aye! Something about a man. They assume the kiddies died, but we ain't giving up on them!"

"My son was taken too by a monster."

"I don't support child kidnapping but you don't need to be so hard on the matey!"

"You don't understand, do you, Foxy?"

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

"This man sent a nine tailed fox, not you, Foxy, on the hidden leaf when my son was three, eleven years ago basically. We did not live there, but Minato and I were friends, so I went to help and saw it. I saw the man close. I tried to attack him but Minato got his attention and both were teleported away. I never heard of Minato after that."

"You were friends with him? Now no wonder Bonnie did what he did!"

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter! But it's indeed terrible he was taken by this man behind the slaughter in the leaf. If this man sent a fox in the leaf where babies were, I can't imagine what he will do with just one kiddie who is friends with his apparent target. Not trying to scare you, lad!"

"But still, Foxy, what do you want with me?"

"You need to get out and save your son then!"

"But how?"

"Leave the pizzeria tomorrow night! Get a ride and search for him!"

"But he might be already dead!"

"And your just gonna let it fly? If he is already dead when you find him, you did nothing wrong! But if he isn't but h'is killed because you did not leave on time to save him or did not leave at all to find him, you killed him in a way!"

"How can you be so sure he is alive?"

"I know the man in the mask quite well! He is not the type that kills someone before getting advantage over them!"

"Then he might be still alive?"

"Indeed lad!"

"Then-"

6am

We both freeze on the spot. The manager walks in and takes Foxy back to pirate cove and brings Bonnie and Chica. He stands us. The our endless daily routine once again begins.

It's almost 12pm. I will soon be able to get away and find Juugo. Oh, looks like they hired a new guard. Scott is walking over to him.

"Welcome Mr," he says, "Is it your first time here?"

"No," says the man, "I came here often when I was a kid."

"I see! Then I guess you know the place!"

"Yeah! There's Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica! I wonder where Foxy is."

"He's shut down for personal reasons."

"Alright! Well, you should get to the office!"

"Thank you, Mr Cawthon!"

"Your welcome, boy. What's your name?"

"Fritz Smith."

* * *

**So we got a new cliffhanger! Well, over here, I made FNaF2 a sequel. Right now they have the original animatronics, not the toys. Well, I made Fritz come here earlier cause it would not make sense Fritz being able to tamper with the animatronics yet being his first day at work. Well, here we would be in sometime after FNaF. Remember FNaF2 is a sequel here. If it's also going to be a sequel to FNaF3, I'm not sure. I want to finish this story quick so I can start on the other one and move one with the other stories. Thanks again!**


	5. The Finale

Fritz walked to the office as soon as Scott left. It just turned 12 am. Bonnie already is wandering. Chica left right now. I feel my chakra going wild. I slowly leave the show stage and give my laugh. I stare into the camera from the dinning hall. After a while, I zip and zoom to the restrooms. I hide in the girl's bathroom. No one would ever expect a male animatronic in the girl's bathroom. Soon, I move on to the kitchen. Chica was there already. I play my music box to try to calm myself. There is a window wide open and this camera is disabled. Perfect way to get out and go search for my son. But my music box glitheched. I'm losing control. I leave soon and go to the hall. When the camera is off, I look at the posters of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie.

Do I really look that ugly? Freddy does not remind me of a bear! He along with Bonnie remind me of a hippo! China looks so much like a duck! Well, her feet have no abs, so they should b able to tell she's a chicken. She looked as nice as she looked like a chicken. I never liked that chicken/duck!

I move on. I am staring straight at the camera. I wonder if the guard thinks I'm staring at the camera or at him. He should be terrified. Just then, I hear a scream. It's from Bonnie. i walk over to the office and see Bonnie wrestling with Fritz. Fritz was a good wrestler, but Bonnie was larger. I was about to turn to leave when Fritz glasses fall off. I then see his eyes and face. Then, I remember. Those eyes in him were last eyes to look at me directly... ten years ago.

I throw myself at Bonnie. He gets off Fritz and stares at me.

"What are you doing, Freddy?" He asks, "He's not following the rules!"

I throw him off back into the hall. I shut the door and he bangs it. I shut the right door too. I realize what I have to do. I begin to tear my head off. then, the mask of Freddy Fazbear was not on me anymore. The fresh air was all about me! But there was no time to appreciate it. I remove the rest of the costume and dress up the guard. i tossed the endoskeleton stuck on me aside. I was still wearing my purple uniform from ten years ago. The guard is passed out, so he should not panic. I push him aside.

"Sleep well," I tell him, "son."

I open both doors. Bonnie was waiting for me.

"Now he's not breaking the rules!" I tell Bonnie.

"How?" Bonnie demands, "How could you?"

"I just had to help him!"

"Yet, you will still pay for being with _him_ at the time!"

"Who is this "he"?"

"Minato Namikaze! He did something I won't forget. You were his friend. He took something dear from me, and you were the price!"

"what could Minato possibly do?"

"You will never know now!"

Bonnie grabs the fan on the desk and swings it at me. I back off and exit the office through the hall. I run back into the kitchen. Chica was still there. She blocked my exit. I grab a pan and hit Bonnie with it.

"I fixed you for years!" I tell him, "I know exactly how to shut you down and your weak points."

"Then you should know," said Bonnie, "that hitting me with a pan won't help at all! I feel no pain! You in the other hand..."

Bonnie throws the fan at me. It hit the top of my head. I fall back with the pain spreading around my head. i feel numb.

"I can tell your a human, not an endoskeleton," said Bonnie, "Your done, Purple Man!"

Foxy suddenly grabs Bonnie from behind.

"Why does he," says Foxy while backing off, "have to pay for what his mate did, lad?"

China begins to try to get them apart.

"Foxy," she says, "that's an endoskeleton! he's not following the rules!"

Of course! I need to hide or get a costume! the drawers are too small for me and three maniac animatronics are blocking the door. I could go back to the office, but I can't risk my son's safety, besides, I am bleeding very bad. The backstage i too far. Well, the drawers are worth a try to hide.

I open a drawer and see it. It's the old Golden freddy suit from Fredbear's Diner! I pull it off from there. I get in part by part. I also find something terrible in it. A child's corpse. i slowly get it out and put it back in the drawer. I finish putting the suit and lie against the wall. Moments later, Chica notices.

"He's not breaking the rules anymore," she said.

Bonnie however knows. he tries to come at me. Foxy tries to stop him, but he is already upon me.

6am

They all stopped. I hear footsteps coming towards the kitchen. It's Scott. He is looking around for something. Just then, he turns at me. I think he saw me. he's coming at me. But I feel my consciousness fading. I don't think I might make it.

"Scott," i say, hoping he can hear me, "please... take care of my son... Fritz... Juugo.'

Everything went black. Is it the end?

* * *

**Tell you what: yes! It's the final chapter of the story! well, now, if Mosa survived or not or if he met Juugo again or not, you will see later! I'm working already on the sequel to this. However, it will be in the "perspective" of someone else and it's about 20 or 30 years later. Well, I'll make sure all ****mysteries of this story are eventually solved! I hope the story was good (I could have done a far better job in my opinion). But, leave your opinion! It will help with the sequel and future stories! Thank you and bye! Till next story!**


End file.
